One Wish
by Rorozoro
Summary: What do you tell the one person that makes fun of you, that your leaving and never going to see them agian. What if that one person was your younger brother?


Staring out the window, on a cold rainy day, I think. Life could be better in so many different ways.  
  
I held the pad up to see what I wrote, but it's still blank. The pencil in my hand is getting wet from me holding it.  
  
Maybe if it weren't rainy I wouldn't be so gloomy. But it wasn't the rain that's driving me off. No. It's life. I'm still trying to figure out what to write to my baby brother, Davis. I'm still trying to decide whether to say sorry for "ruining" his life, or good riddance for making fun of mine.  
  
"If I leave today, please don't cry  
  
We'll seize the day, then fly up high  
  
Oh please, oh my, lets never say good-bye."  
  
I sighed, home alone for the last time. I looked in the mirror, a new identity, and a new name. Jun Motomiya is now Tristin Davis. 'I'm so pathetic, choosing my brothers name for a last name' I thought. My hair is now strait and cradles my face.  
  
I looked in my backpack, everything was in there I needed, nothing more, nothing less. My life is full of hurt and pain, now I'm leaving from all of it. Will it be any better out there? Who knows. But what do you tell a brother whom I don't know any more. He always hides things from me I don't think I know him anymore. What do you tell someone when you're leaving and all they did was make up of you?  
  
"I'll leave you now, with only one wish  
  
Tell them you heard the gun shot,  
  
Tell them you heard the rope fall,  
  
Tell them you heard the knife hit,"  
  
It sparked an idea in the back of my mind; I now know what to write Davis, my baby little brother.  
  
"Jun! Jun where are you?! You were supposed to pick me up from school today! I walked home in the rain and got drenched 'cause of you!" Davis turned the handle to Jun's room and found an empty room. He did see a letter on her bed clearly written 'Davis' in big letters.  
  
"The letters on my grave stone should clearly say my name, under the R.I.P Don't waste your money on flowers; don't waste your time on tears Just make sure you complete my wish, so I can leave this life."  
  
"Dear Baby Brother,  
  
If we had I penny for every time we fought, screamed, or said 'I hate you' in this house we would be the richest family in the world. If we had ten dollars for all the 'I'm sorry' or 'I love you', we would only have ten dollars. I'm sorry for ever embarrassing you, I'm sorry for being the person I am because I didn't want to be another person. If there were a real time machine that really worked I would go back to way things were years ago. When we use to laugh and play, I still remember our vacation. It rained three days in a row; mom and dad got caught up in something. We both thought we were going to die but we pulled through having one of the best vacations in our life somehow with just both of us. But times have changed we're our own person now; we laugh with others, and at each other. And for me it's a painful life, a life I don't want anymore. So sorry to say to the little brother I once knew inside out, that I leave alone. Maybe it's better for the little brother I have now, alone; maybe you'll feel like me now. This is it my last words, and then I hit the road and start a new life. My Little Baby brother, Davis, I'll all was love you no matter who you are or what you do.  
  
-Jun Motomiya  
  
"Tell them you heard the gun shot,  
  
Tell them you heard the rope fall,  
  
Tell them you heard the knife hit,  
  
And I'll tell you, I love you."  
  
Davis softly wept on the chair, 'is she really gone? Did I change that much? I guess I did, we both did.'  
  
I guess you don't know how much you love someone till their really gone.  
  
~***********~  
  
Well that's it; don't ask me why I wrote that but I did so please Review.  
  
The poem was stupid, but it's mine so don't take it. All Flames are welcome. I was going to write more on Davis's emotions but I didn't cause I put it in first person on Jun (or Tristin's) side. So there for see is saying (or thinking, how ever you like it) the last sentence.  
  
~Foxy_Tai~ 


End file.
